


Date Night

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and JB finally have the dorm to themselves. Time for takeout, cheesy movies and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Oi, Jaebum, this movie sucks ass, why the hell are we still watching it?” Jackson mumbles into Jaebum’s shoulder as his fingers idly dance across Jaebum’s thigh.

 

“Oh, come on, it’s a good movie,” Jaebum says lowly, his eyes fixed to the television.

 

Tonight is the first time in months that they’ve had the dorm to themselves, and Jaebum wasted no time in putting together an impromptu date night to take advantage of the rare moment of peace and quiet. The living room table is littered with the empty containers from their takeaway dinner, and the LED from the television bathes the room in a soft glow as Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams frolic on a beach.

 

“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird,” Jaebum simpers, squeezing Jackson around the waist.

 

“Is that why you wanted us to watch this crap? To make that stupid joke?” Jackson throws his head back in laughter.

 

“Maybe,” Jaebum chuckles.

 

“Pffft, yeah right. I know you secretly love nonsense like this,” Jackson rolls his eyes.

 

“Shut up, punk,” Jaebum grabs Jackson around the neck and waist. “You should be glad that I love silly things.”

 

“Why? Why, why, why?” Jackson wriggles his body until he’s able to free his neck.

 

Jaebum tries in vain to keep up a stern countenance, but he can feel his expression softening with each second that he stares at Jackson; it’s a natural consequence of being around him. It’s dark in the living room, but Jackson’s big brown eyes are bright as ever, shining with the soft light from the television. Those eyes get closer and closer as Jaebum leans in and pressed their foreheads together. Jaebum stares back until he can feel his eyes going crossed.

 

“ _Why?_ ” Jackson asks in a stage whisper.

 

“Shut up,” Jaebum chuckles before he closes the gap between their lips.

 

Jackson’s mouth vibrates with the retort he undoubtedly has to that comment. Jaebum just pulls him closer, until there’s no space for an atom to pass between them. Jackson’s chest vibrates with a moan, and he threads his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, pulling at the strands none too gently. Jaebum bites Jackson’s lips and pinches his side in retaliation.

 

“Dick,” Jackson grumbles into Jaebum’s mouth.

 

Jaebum just chuckles through his nose, pulling away from Jackson’s lips to suck on the pulse point at his neck. Jackson gasps, his body twitching from where he’s practically sat on Jaebum’s lap. He pulls even harder at Jaebum’s hair, his fingers getting tangled in the newly dyed strands.

 

“Ah, honestly, you’re going to make me go bald,” Jaebum groans.

 

Jackson just flashes him a shit-eating grin. When Jaebum manages to free his hair from Jackson’s hold, he quickly slips a hand down to Jackson’s crotch and gives him a firm squeeze. Jackson gasps, his entire body going stiff. Jaebum seals his lips over Jackson’s, unable to stay away from them for too long. On Jaebum’s ever-changing list of his favourite feature of Jackson’s, the other man’s lips consistently make the top three. They’re so soft and plush—and they somehow manage to stay that way even after extended make out sessions.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Jackson moans, writhing in Jaebum’s lap, his warm breath tickling Jaebum’s lips.

 

Jaebum tightens his hold on Jackson’s waist, pulling him in for another long, lingering kiss before he flips them over so they’re lying down on the sofa. Jackson automatically wraps his legs around Jaebum’s hips, arching his back as he grinds his pelvis into Jaebum’s, who plants his knees into the sofa and grinds back in earnest. As they pick up speed, their breathing increases until they’re both snuffling like rabbits and Jaebum is finally forced to pull away from Jackson’s lips least one or both of them suffocates. Jackson bursts into giggles—God only knows why—but it’s incredibly infectious, and Jaebum finds himself laughing along with him.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaebum says fondly, catching Jackson’s lips in a quick kiss.

 

“Less talking, more fucking,” Jackson rolls his hips.

 

“You’re one to tell someone not to talk,” Jaebum scoffs, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head.

 

He only gets as far as pulling off his socks and unbuttoning his jeans before he’s being yanked back down. Jackson is still mostly dressed, his shorts and underwear bunching at his knees and his shirt pulled up to his armpits.

 

“Too slow, old man,” he slips his hand past the waistband of Jaebum’s pants and wraps it around his cock.

 

Jackson wraps his other hand around his own cock and starts to pump them both in earnest. Jaebum shudders, his body practically paralysed in pleasure as he takes in the sight of Jackson fondling himself. Jaebum can feel heat building up inside his chest and he grabs Jackson’s hand by the wrist.

 

“Stop trying to rush everything. Let’s do this properly while we have the time.” Jaebum pulls Jackson’s hand off his dick and he pins Jackson’s other hand by his head so he can’t touch himself anymore.

 

“Alright, but you had better deliver.”

 

“I always do,” Jaebum smirks as he tugs Jackson’s shorts and underwear all the way off his legs and pulls his shirt over his head. “Now, don’t move,” he grabs Jackson’s wrists and presses them down into the leather of the sofa. He stands up to get out of his jeans and underwear, taking the time to fold his and Jackson’s discarded clothes before laying them on the floor.

 

“Really, dude?” Jackson groans.

 

“Hey,” Jaebum looks over his shoulder, his eyebrow cocked.

 

“What? I didn’t move,” Jackson says pointedly. “You said ‘Don’t move’, not ‘Don’t talk’.”

 

Once he’s naked, Jaebum spreads Jackson’s legs as far as they can go in the limited space and kneels between them. One of Jackson’s eyebrow raises in silent questioning, but Jaebum just focuses on fishing a bottle from underneath the sofa cushions. Once he finds what he’s looking for, he wastes no time in coating his fingers and slipping them inside Jackson.

 

“Woah!” Jackson’s other eyebrow jumps to join the first, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “Wow, you’re really pushing the boat out tonight,” he gasps, his body jerking at Jaebum’s touches.

 

“See, it pays to have patience,” Jaebum flashes Jackson a winning smile as his fingers find and stroke Jackson’s sweet spot.

 

“Ungh, dude, just hurry up and fuck me already,” Jackson whines.

 

Jaebum shakes his head, but he quickly finishes stretching Jackson and reaches back under the sofa cushions for something else.

 

“What’s the hold up?” Jackson asks a minute later.

 

“I can’t find any condoms,” Jaebum frowns. He moves to get up, “Hang on a second, I’ll be right—”

 

“Fuck the condoms, it’s been ages,” Jackson digs his fingers into the skin of Jaebum’s shoulders and wraps his legs around Jaebum’s hips.

 

Jaebum bites his bottom lip, his hands clenching into fists on either side of Jackson’s head. For all the times he’s teased Jackson about being impatient, he’s also having a hard time keeping himself in check. Jackson’s constant egging on is doing nothing for his self-control.

 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Jaebum rasps. He squeezes a large dollop of lube onto his hands and coats his cock with it, then he thrusts inside Jackson in one smooth movement.

 

“ _Ahhhh_ …” Jackson groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his back arched off the sofa.

 

Jaebum hisses in pleasure, his eyes clenched shut and his toes curling as Jackson clenches around his cock. It really has been far too long since they last did this. Jaebum has to take a long moment to collect himself, catch his breath, before he starts up a slow rhythm with his hips. From Jackson’s heavy breathing and the sounds he’s making, Jaebum knows he’s touching himself again. Jaebum can see it in his mind’s eye—Jackson’s flushed face and chest, his hand furiously moving up and down his shaft.

 

Those thoughts almost take Jaebum over the edge too soon. To calm himself down, he looks up at the television, where Ryan Gosling’s character is running from bombs in World War II. It’s sufficiently unarousing, but Jaebum loses his focus and looks down when he feels something tickling his armpit.

 

“Are you…are you sniffing me?” Jaebum stops mid-thrust.

 

“What? You smell good,” Jackson cross his arms defensively. “Like, _really_ good. “

 

“But I’m getting sweaty,” Jaebum frowns.

 

“I _know_ , and that’s when your deodorant really starts to kick in and it’s just _umph_!”

 

“Is this some weird new fetish of yours?”  Jaebum laughs helplessly.

 

“It’s not weird and it’s not new.”

 

Jaebum cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Look, can we just back to sex?” Jackson hits the side of Jaebum’s arm.

 

“Oi!” Jaebum brings his palm down on Jackson’s chest.

 

“Joke’s on you, I totally liked that,” Jackson grins smugly.

 

“Good,” Jaebum leans down to capture Jackson’s lips and he resumes his thrusting.

 

Jackson all but purrs and rolls his hips up to meet Jaebum’s. When he moves his hand back to his cock, Jaebum slaps it away. Jackson opens his mouth, but Jaebum leans down on his arms and quickens his pace to jackhammer speeds.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Jackson’s hands slips and slide over the sweaty skin of Jaebum’s shoulders and back, desperately trying to find purchase.

 

Jaebum clenches his teeth in concentration, using Jackson’s cries as motivation to maintain his pace. Just when he’s about to shatter into pieces, Jackson finally goes over the edge, his legs squeezing Jaebum like a python. Jaebum has just enough presence of mind to reach for Jackson’s erection and give it a few pumps. Jackson screams so loudly that Jaebum loses fifteen percent of his upper range hearing, but it’s worth it to see Jackson shudder and twitch helplessly under his own hands.

 

“Well, shit,” Jackson pants, his chest heaving.

 

“Good to know that I can still leave you speechless,” Jaebum grins sleepily, his head in his hand as he slumps over Jackson.

 

“I literally just spoke.”

 

“Yeah, but for you that was basically mute.”

 

“Get the hell off me, man,” Jackson pushes at Jaebum’s chest.

 

Jaebum leans in for a quick kiss before he eases himself out of Jackson and rolls off the sofa.

 

“You’re really just gonna take off and leave me with your jizz all over me?”

 

“Who was it who said to forget about condoms?” Jaebum calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the shower.

 

“You agreed to it, so, really, you’re more culpable.

 

“Come shower with me,” Jaebum stops at the end of the living room, holding out his hand to Jackson.

 

“Are we actually gonna wash and get clean or is that just an invitation for more sex?” Jackson strokes his chin in fake contemplation.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to come and find out.”

 

“Sounds promising,” Jackson grins, gingerly easing himself to his feet before he hobbles across the room.

 

“You alright?” Jaebum frowns in concern as he watches Jackson limp. Maybe he overdid it.

 

“Peachy creamy,” Jackson says flippantly. “I’ll be even better once I wash your jizz out my ass,” he pats Jaebum on the chest as he passes by him.

 

“Charming,” Jaebum snorts, his nose wrinkling.

 

“You know you love me,” Jackson sings over his shoulder.

 

Jaebum can feel his expression grow soft and fond as he gazes at Jackson’s retreating figure. “Yeah, I do,” he murmurs.

 

 

 


End file.
